


boscha has the big gay

by Boscha_simp



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boscha_simp/pseuds/Boscha_simp
Summary: this is a work in progress
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	boscha has the big gay

luz pov

  
I and amity were talking in between classes then I see Boscha ad her gang walk past, then boscha walks over to amity and says I'm having a party loser you have to come and tosses the invitation at amity. I ask amity what that was about and amity replies with boscha have a party every year and that I have to come because our parents work with each other so I have to come. I pause for a few seconds then cheerfully ask can I come amity replies with I don't know boscha hates you and wouldn't want any humans at her party I respond with come on it will be more fun with me there. then amity finally agrees. I look at the time and realize it's almost time for abomination class, I tell amity that we should get to class. in-class I keep thinking about what boscha's party will be like, I wonder if I can even get in knowing how boscha hates me, then I see amity out of the corner of my eye, I think to myself how is someone as beautiful as she is friends with me I notice her pretty golden eyes concentrating on the abomination I start blushing then go back to my abomination trying to focus on my work but all I can think of is amity, dang I think I must be really good friends with amity.

amity pov

  
I tap Liz's shoulder and ask hey luz do you have any pixy dust I kinda forgot mine at home, luz turns around and says of course amity, and smiles, I notice she has a bit of abomination goo of cheek I blush and turn around before Luz can see, I think to myself damn Luz is so poggers I wanna kiss her. after class is over me and Luz walk outside then I see Bosha walk over to me and scoffed wow amity’s still hanging out with that luser human u have gone soft haven’t you, anyways u better not ruin my party losers and walked away.

  
Luz pov

  
Hey, amity doesn't listen to those bullies, also I'm excited about the party, ya know I was never invited to any parties in the human world so I'm excited about my first party even if it's thrown by boscha, don't worry it will be poggers. Oh amity I wanna show you a new glyph I learned, follow me it needs a lot of space to work so let's find somewhere with space, amity replied with the grudby field is usually empty rn so you could show me there, hey amity I say when we are walking over there who do you have a crush on I ask, amity face goes pale and askes why are asking me that luz, I reply with oh willow just told me you had a crush on that's all I respond smiling, oh hey look were are here now I can show you my new trick, I bend down with the chalk in my hand and start drawing the glyph then I notice 2 people under the bleachers, hey amity I call out, yea luz amity questions uhh I think I see some people making out under there pointing at the bleachers, amity takes a closer look and yells omg that's boscha luz, omg she is gonna kill us for this, shit lets run for it amity

  
Boschas pov

  
I stop kissing Skara and run out from under the bleachers and grab luz by the hood of her jacket, listen here you little human if you tell a single soul about this I will fucking murder you bitch, and you two amity if any of you even mention it I will ruin your life you here me, I push luz on the ground and spit on her

  
Skara's pov👁👄👁

  
Amity’s pov

  
Omg luz are you ok I crouch down and help her up, fuck off boscha I say


End file.
